The present application relates to semiconductors, and more specifically, to techniques for forming semiconductor structures. Semiconductor devices such as metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs) may utilize nanosheet technology, wherein the channel of a MOSFET device utilizes one or more layers of nanosheets. Each nanosheet has a vertical thickness substantially less than the width of that nanosheet. Gate structures may be formed above and below each nanosheet.